gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoroark
Mewtwo is a Pokemon who had made its playable appearance in Super Smash Bros Melee, but was cut in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Due to this, it was unknown if it would reappear in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, but it was wanted by a large number of users. It's currently considered to be one-third of a trio made up of it, King K. Rool and Ridley, the three most commonly-wanted characters. While already heavily requested in the West, Mewtwo is basically Japan's equivalent of Ridley. Upon Mewtwo's confirmation, he immediately left the Trinity and laughed in Ridley's face. Femtwo is a specific incarnation of Mewtwo that has shown to be highly controversial for some users. As of the 13th anniversary of 9/11, Mewtwo has been deconfirmed. On one hand this means that one of the most-hyped and most-requested characters didn't make it in. On the other hand, this means that Femtwo is deconfirmed for good. Make of that what you will, but one thing is for sure: the Ridley Nuke is so big that any sort of "Mewtwo Nuke" would pale in comparison. And then the opposite happened- Mewtwo was announced as DLC shortly after Ridley was disconfirmed, and the Mewtwo Nuke was much, much bigger... until Sakurai revealed why Ridley isn't playable. For some reason, Mewtwo wasn't in the roster before DLC. Meanwhile, random nobodies like Mega Man, Duck Hunt, Villager, Little Mac, Pac-Man, etc. were. WHAT THE SAKURAI WHAT ARE YOU ON? And now Mewtwo is out (unless you don't have both versions lel), and he's better than ever. But he has no customs ;_; sakurey y u do dis. Regardless, most people are just happy to have him (we now know it's not a her) back in Smash 4. Incarnations *'Original Mewtwo:' This Mewtwo is the version that appears in Smash. It's the Mewtwo most people are familiar with. It has a masculine voice and is lifted straight from Pokémon: The First Movie, though you wouldn't really think so at first because it's voiced by Masachika Ichimura doing random grunts instead of Philip Bartlett or Dan Green delivering cheesy, bombastic lines. Ichimura was actually Mewtwo's voice in the Japanese version of the movie (where Mewtwo was a surprisingly well-developed character), and in the Japanese dub of Melee he even provided some full dialogue similar to the movie, such as "Why am I here?". Generally agreed to be the most bad version of Mewtwo, and the one most people wanted to see in Sm4sh; thankfully, they got their wish. (He even has a new voice actor for his random grunts/Japanese victory quotes - Keiji Fujiwara, the Japanese voice of Axel from Kingdom Hearts.) *'Femtwo:' By far the least popular version of Mewtwo, this girly version of the feline clone mutant from Genesect and the Legend Awakened was essentially created as a big " you" to Pokémon's adult fanbase (or so we think). It's widely viewed as a gender-swapped shallow ripoff of the old Mewtwo and its entire movie pretends that Original Mewtwo just doesn't exist (allegedly for the sake of the kiddies, but even they weren't stupid enough to play along). All this sums up to a fanbase majorly pissed off due to one of their favorite characters apparently being retconned and replaced by an inferior copy (which is ironic if you consider the first movie's plot). It still has some fans, mostly those who aren't blinded by First Movie nostalgia (as well as furries). Whether its inclusion in Sm4sh over Original Mewtwo would be a good thing or not is a matter of heated debate. Also, it's the only animated Mewtwo shown to Mega Evolve, though Original Mewtwo stole her Mega Evolution for his Sm4sh appearance. *'Origins Mewtwo:' Hailing from Pokémon Origins, this Mewtwo has zero personality and dialogue, but has been fairly well-received by the fanbase for being a menacing scary monster just like Mewtwo's always been in the games. Tends to be a fairly popular choice for a potential Smash 4 Mewtwo, much more so than Femtwo. *'Mirage Mewtwo:' Insanylum13's favorite version of Mewtwo, this one appeared in one (poorly-dubbed) anime episode as an illusion created by the main villain. Nobody knows or cares about it, but it's been shown to be quite powerful. Is Mewtwo Cut Again? Some people (read: 12-year-olds on Miiverse, as usual) are concerned that it and Lucario are mutually exclusive, or that Greninja took its spot, which is ing stupid, of course it doesn't work that way. Apparently sharing a similar neutral special automatically makes you a clone now, which is why Kirby and King Dedede are considered clones. WAIT A SECOND. And then he still didn't return. Despite being the most requested character, more so than any newcomer, worldwide. Thanks, Sakurai. And then he did return... as DLC! And most of the fanart has him laughing at Greninja, so make of that what you will. Schrodinger's Mewtwo Is Mewtwo a newcomer or a veteran? This is a controversial topic to many users. Until it is announced, no one can be sure so it is technically both. Although it fits the criteria to be a veteran, having appeared in a past game, some people still refer to him as a newcomer, leading to him being both until Sakurai proves otherwise. We mean, of course he's a veteran, but people still act like he's not. And the world will now never know. Dr. Mario appears to be a veteran, as he doesn't have the newcomer banner, but neither does Dark Pit. This holds the implication that Dark Pit is actually Mewtwo in disguise, as the two are both veterans, finally putting this to rest. But now that he's DLC pretty much everyone has stopped calling him a newcomer, so... Mewtwo's Return Mewtwo was confirmed to be DLC for Super Smash Bros 4 in the Wii U Direct. Rejoice. And now people are still complaining even though this was exactly what everyone was hoping for (outside of the possibility of his being in the base game) before the reveal (plus this confirms DLC, but people are still saying, "OH, MEWTWO WILL BE THE ONLY DLC!"). Gallery Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo's basic form. Mewtwo.jpg|Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Melee. LetMeTakeASelfie.jpg|Mewtwo taking a selfie with its love interest, Gulpin. MewtwoOnMewtwo.png|A female Mewtwo wanting to have with a male Mewtwo. Greninja 1.png|Mewtwo hanging upside down, because apparently that's what Mewtwo does now. Greninja 2.png|Apparently, Mewtwo's also a Water type now. Greninja 3.png|Oh, and now Mewtwo knows Water Shuriken. Mewtwo Supporters *Kooky von Koopa *AuraWielder *kidmf935 *TopHattedTroopa *PaleTunaPls *energyman2289 * Azraelnight115 * Phrase-of-Eve * Svedeesh Cheff: Supports all incarnations of Mewtwo except for Femtwo. Strongly opposes Femtwo, with the potential of yuri fanart of her and Lady Palutena being the only saving grace. * TailLover: Because Mewtwo's tail is incredible and super y. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Generation V Category:Dark Types Category:Pokeballs Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Deconfirmed Category:Gimmicks Category:Mewtwo